theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 7
Main Cast Cameron Henderson as Eric Omar Brown as Vincent Tyrekas Lang as Michael Brandon T. Jackson as André Sydni Watson as Camille Keke Hunter as Ariana Chelsi Glascoe as Isabella BooBoo Stewart as Dominic Kathy Valentina as Destiny Jaden Smith as Gordon Ashley Thornton as Kristina Recurring Cast Jessica Lucas as Ayana Bennett Anivlis Fernandez as Kate Melicia Johnson as Sariah Heather Hemmens as Jamia Bennett Shay Mitchell as Selene Terrance J as Scott Bronson Pelletier as Brian Shannon Kane as Trinity Logan Browning as Helena Theresa Palmer as Adrienne Ryan Sandberg as Jake Lee Thompson Young as Blake Milo Ventimiglia as Leo Joy Washington as Marie Bennett Pedro Perestrello as Edward Ben Barnes as Dean Dania Ramirez as Carmen Paula Patton as Alaysia The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals'' wiki team makes every effort to maintain professional courtesy and provide sources of information for upcoming episodes. However, anyone can edit the The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals Wiki. As a result, it is not an accurate spoiler source and should not be cited as such. The Seventh Season of The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals begins airing in the United States on Friday, January 1, 2016. It is a TV adaption of Cameron Henderson's series of young adult novels of the same name. Season Summary As enduring and monumental contemplations has emerged among the entire municipal that is inherited towards a supplemental sovereignty of celestial individuals; The Old Ones are beginning to exert within preliminary dissertations that is based upon contingencies of detrimental occurrences. Emotionally illuminated towards their imminent and elliptical marriage of consolidation, Eric and Isabella are conceived with emancipated interims of constructively manipulating their advanced elucidations of love that is preserved as everlasting within their consciousness, as a legendary congregation of celestial assailants ascend within their environment of peace and prosperity in order to initiate communating fulminations against the indestructible species of children of the night and werewolves, whom are classified as nearly extinct within the atmosphere. Acknowledging their consistency based on the ignition of their current adversaries, Ariana and Dominic are collisioned within a formulative confession that is announced as controvertible and horrendous within the extensive alignments of being established as a contrasting amendment. Ascertain towards their intriguing conception, Vincent and Destiny retain within diffusional amendments of observing their devotion towards their immediate companions without excessively requesting methodical incentives. Fortunate towards the remaining interims each of them will share, Camille and Scott enable contradicting assurance within their imminent correlation that predicts to occur during horrendous and confidential ascendancies. With illuminated and unknown desolations culminating their environment, Andre and Sariah acknowledge the independent state of mind each of them has obtained aside from their coven, whom has been diverged with their own complications. Predominate towards the academic exertions that has established within their appendages, Michael and Kate inclusively and emotionally appraise the corporate existence that has reluctantly been assigned to accommodate their enthusiasm. Integrating within the catastrophic incidents that has been originating upon the entire residential compartment, Kristina and Brian learn to abstract their difference of assumption in order to manifest their effectiveness towards their current adversaries who's considered a commination towards all species. Administering nuetral correlations within the exclusive interims that has been expeditious to advance in their regimental alignments, Gordon and Helena conflict in prosperous tendencies as age has learned to become excessive and cultivated during her course ascendancies as a penetrative hybrid. Ignited within the celestial acclimation that has given them enhancements of qualifications due to each of them reuniting; Ayana, Jamia, and Marie begin to experience declarative contingencies that has been internally undiscovered within their eccentric lineage of respiratory incantations. Enlightened by the informative perspectives that has been attained within the municipal of happiness and gratification, Adrienne and Jake elusively attends to formulate a contingency arrangement that will be required to cease an upcoming confrontation between each ancient species, whom are proceeding with strategical caution. During the entire calamitic distribution that is horrendously commissioned of igniting war upon the original coven of immortals and towards their government, an elite operative congregation of celestial assailants are acknowledging their asserted objective that will enhance their qualifications of obliterating The Old Ones, which will conclude in the appendages of indestructible entities. Chapters *Chapter 7: Eradicative Deception Within Illuminated Conspiracies: (Ep. 176-189) This chapter consistenly penetrates the entire atmosphere of the celestial environment as desolated and anonymous obliberations are no longer occuring towards the predominant species of mortal individuals but towards the legendary occult of vampires and werewolves, whom are becoming obtained by the indestructible appendages of an ancient civilization of supernatural assassin who believes to eradicate the entire world from the endangered existence of authoritative entities as each of them will invade the largest municipal within the northern and southern hemisphere in order to annihilate the original coven of immortals. Sincerely emancipated within their judicial consolidation of being together for eternal aspirations, Eric and Isabella intimately contract in relentless foundations of love and compassion that will impulsively define their devotion and loyalty towards each other and their immediate siblings and companions, whom are currently adjusted within a comminating confrontation against an opposing congregation of assailants that are eagered and mentally conflicted with guilt and compassion for declining to eradicate the celestial formalities centuries ago when their origins were constructed from the perceptions of the heavens and informidable oscullations that will inevitably proceed to be establish apprehensive analogies within the entire camaraderie of prevailing and sovereign predicaments that will engage in ultimate truth against their traducers. As erroneous times lies ahead for the original coven of immortals and their persistent companions, The Old Ones formulate within compassion and commiseration that will define their concluding perspicacity towards the final altercation of their everlasting existence. *The main antagonists of this chapter are Edward, Dean, Carmen, Alaysia. Episodes